coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9301 (17th November 2017)
Plot Phelan takes Seb back on at the yard. Kate pretends to be ill to get out of going to Zeedan and Rana's wedding. Michelle spots a lump on Robert's testicle when they're in bed and presses him to get it seen by a doctor. Robert writes it off as groin strain. Sinead is exhausted looking after Joseph while working nights at Freshco. Chesney offers to leave work early to give her a break. Sophie and Gemma notice how alike Colin and Norris are. Michelle forces Robert to book an appointment at the medical centre by refusing to get physical. Rana checks on Kate and offers to drop Zeedan if she tells her to. Kate is sickened that Rana would make her the bad guy and throws her out. Rana doesn't know whether to marry Zeedan. Aidan unwittingly steers her in the right direction when he tells her he envies people of faith as they always know what to do. Robert cancels his appointment as the bistro is too busy. He tells Daniel to cover for him if Michelle asks. Phelan and Eileen meet the loss adjuster at the house to sort out their insurance claim. Eileen finds a little wire house in the remnants, not realising that it was one that Andy put together during his captivity. Alya gets a text from Rana saying she's going to the registry office in a separate taxi. Colin asks Norris whether he was in Darlington in 1961 and is shocked when Norris confirms that he was. Colin tells Moira he thinks Norris is his father. Chesney is held up at the kebab shop when Gemma loses her skull charm and makes him look for it. Rana goes to a mosque and asks the Imam for guidance. Anna is annoyed that Seb gets on with Phelan. She goads the latter by gloating about Nicola cutting ties with him. Phelan hits back by revealing that they're family now as Gary is the father of Nicola's baby. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Imam - Wasim Zakir Places *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Jason's Construction - Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Derelict house - Exterior *Mosque Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana spends her wedding day thinking of Kate; Colin makes an intriguing discovery about Norris; and Phelan covers his tracks in front of Eileen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,210,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes